the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: New Moves Part 1
It's been a couple of weeks since the kids had started to do there training. The kids stood in the large back yard of Edward's huge house. All the kids were in there training outfits and taking a little break on the floor by stretching. As they were training Edward walked outside to make a quick announcement.That's when all the kids got up and bowed there head.Edward came outside wearing a legendary master outfit.His outfit was an long white cloak with fur surrounding the neck area. "Please, lift your heads my children." Edward said The kids lifted there head up. All the kids started looking at Edward and noticed his outfit.Tony giggled and whispered to Cloud "Hey Cloud. Look at that outfit he's wearing. it looks so funny" Cloud looked at the outfit even closer and started to giggle with Tony. Edward looked at the two boys giggling with each other and thought of a brilliant idea. "Tony and Cloud!!" Edward had screamed The two boys stopped giggling and looked up extremely fast. All they saw was a sinister look on Edward's face. They both gulped. "I want you both to fight, right now. No if's, and's, or but's about it." Edward said. Both of the boys looked at each other and than back at Edward. Cloud was kind of scared knowing what Tony really was. Also he knew that Tony was probably the strongest kid in the whole house.Even though he knows that the odds are against him, he still feels his saiyan blood pumping.Just knowing that he could possibly have a 1% chance of beating Tony was all he could think about.He snapped out of his daydreaming and came back to his reality.They both stepped up and the rest of the kids stepped back. Arno whispered to the girls. "This could be very bad." "How do you know? They haven't even fought yet." Amber said "Well.....I fought Tony before and he does not hold back at all.And Cloud beat Polaris who was the strongest competitor in the martial arts tournament for as long as I've been living here.It could really go both ways here."Arno said in a shaken voice Both Tony and Cloud got into their fighting positions.Until Edward had said... "BEGIN!!" As he said that Tony rushed to Cloud with his lightning speed.Cloud gasped as he was barely able to block his punch. "WOAH! NOONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO BLOCK HIS PUNCH BEFORE." Viper said Tony followed up his first punch with a barrage of punches breaking Cloud's blocking streak and actually landing a solid blow to his face.Cloud stumbled back almost falling however he catches his balance.As Tony ran to him thinking he was about to end the fight right there, Cloud jump kicked him in the head knocking Tony onto the grass.Tony got up now upset that he actually had gotten bruised.Tony ran to Cloud again about to use the same tactic but Cloud was able to dodge the attacks.Cloud saw an opening in the middle of Tony's barrage of fists and landed a swift and powerful punch to Tony's gut.Tony screamed in pain and leaped back. Cloud used that as his advantage and he rushed to Tony to kick him straight up into the sky.Cloud smirked thinking the fight was over since by the time Tony landed on the floor he will get knocked however Tony has a secret weapon in his sleeve considering he is a ghoul after all. Cloud looked at Edward making it seem like he finished the fight.And just as Edward was about to determine the victor of the fight Tony landed roughly on the floor.Edward looked at him smiling.All the kids looked at Tony in shock at how beautiful Tony looked with a blue octopus tentacles coming out of his back and a cool looking ghoul eye.That's when Edward started to laugh with joy. "TONY!! YOU HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! YOU HAVE UNLEASHED YOUR KAGUNE!!" Cloud looked at him with amazement."Edward, what is going on with him?" "Tony has unlocked his Rinkaku kagune.A Rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A Rinkaku excels in brute strength. This type's regenerative power is a result of the RC cells easily binding together. Their RC cells are more similar to liquids."Edward stated.All the kids were in shock "Well than Cloud, let's continue our little fight than."Tony said Cloud smiled and got in his fighting position again.However when Tony got into fighting position he suddenly disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Everyone said Cloud closed his eyes to listen for movement.Just then, he heard a slight whoosh noise behind him.JUST THAN CLOUD GETS READY TO PUNCH BUT JUST AS HE TRIES TO HIT HIM, TONY USES HIS KAGUNE TO STAB THREW CLOUD'S ARMS. CLOUD SCREAMS IN PAIN AS THE SHARP EDGE OF THE KAGUNE KEEPS GOING DEEPER THREW THE CUT. CLOUD THAN STARTS TO FEEL HIMSELF BLACKING OUT. Just than in Cloud's mind... "Cloud.......Cloud......CLOUD!!"A voice said "Wha? Who's there? How do you know my-" "HUSH!! I will explain everything for when we meet in the future.But for right now I can sense that you are dying slowly.Now I know you have a lot of questions to ask me still but I need you alive and not to die from some other kid.So take this power of the white flame,It is our power passed down from our famil-...SHOOT! I CAN'T TALK FOR ANY LONGER!!TO ACTIVATE IT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS KEEP YOU MIND AND SPIRIT BALANCED AND IT WILL ACTIVATE. MEET ME IN THE WOODS IN A WEEK.REMEMBER STAY ALIVE." As the voice finished talking Cloud started to gain consciousness again and Tony was still beating up Cloud. "Tony stop...he's clearly had enough."Next said "See girls, I told you he doesn't hold back.Especially now that he's awaken his kagune."Arno said Edward watched as he was holding the other kids back at the same time.Cloud started to remember what the strange voice had told him.Cloud ignored Tony's attacks and started to focus on his mind and body.Tony than threw Cloud on the floor with his kagune out. "I guess I gotta thank you Cloud.You pushed me to my limits and I was able to unlock my hidden potential.Now I will make this a painless defeat for you."Tony said grabbing Cloud by his hair.Tony was about to finish Cloud off with one more stab however Cloud grabbed his kagune. "What the hell?!"Tony screamed.The other kids started to gasp.Cloud looked up at Tony with deadly eyes which made everybody including Edward get a scared shock throughout there body.Cloud than started to ignite with white flames. "I should thank you too,Tony."Cloud said smiling."Let's do this again sometime."Cloud giggled as he finished off Tony with one single punch.Tony was now defeated on the ground unconscious. "Okay,Edward looks like I wi-"Edward punched Cloud in the gut extinguishing his white flames.Cloud was also knocked out with a single punch as well. "Edward what was that for?"Viper said.They all looked at him and saw he had fear in his eyes.They all looked shocked except for Dawn and Snow who walked to him to give him a hug.Edward looked down at the two girls and smiled while patting there heads. "Mr.Edward, what's going on?Why do you look so scared?"Snow said Edward looked at Cloud."Those white flames that Cloud just ignited.So,The time is coming than."The kids started looked at him. "Well than, I am going to take these two gladiators back inside the house and tomorrow help you guys with your new moves and transformations since these two kind of freaked me out a bit."Edward said smiling while carrying both Tony and Cloud into the house." "Wow, if those two have gotten that strong in a matter of weeks, than imagine what powers we have also got as well."Arno said smiling. "